Mira Duval / Moorish Idol
Mira Duval is a student and works as a floral assistant at her parents' flower shop, Fleurs Duval, in Paris, France. With the Moorish idol Miraculous, when inhabited by Gill, Mira transforms into the superheroine''' Moorish Idol''', gaining the power of pacification. Appearance Physical appearance Mira is a half French (by her father's side) and half Indian (by her mother's side) teenage girl with short jade green hair and chocolate brown eyes. She stands at approximately 5’6” in height. Civilian attire Mira wears navy blue, long-sleeved blouse with white a lace collar and white cuffed sleeves. She wears white, cropped jeans and navy loafers. She wears eyeliner around her eyes, raspberry colored lipstick, and sports a white and silver anklet on her right anlke that also serves as her Miraculous when Gill inhabits it. Work attire Mira wears her normal civilian clothes under a white apron with black trim and the Fleurs Duval logo. As Moorish Idol As Moorish Idol, her hair becomes a slightly darker green. She wears a black, white, and yellow striped, skintight bodysuit with a black collar. She wears a black, white, and yellow striped mask that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. The top layer of her suit, similar to Rena Rouge and akin to an tailcoat, is black with white trim and resembles that of a cadual fin. Moorish Idol Concept 01.jpg|Moorish Idol Miracle_Worker_Concept_01.jpg|Miracle Worker (early concept) Moorish Idol Concept 02.jpg|Moorish Idol concept art Apatura Iris 01.jpg|Apatura Iris Mira Duval 01.jpg|Mira's work attire Miracle_Worker_01.jpg|Miracle Worker (early concept) Moorish Idol Weapon Miraculous Concept 01.jpg|Moorish Idol's weapon and Miraculous. Moorish_Idol_01.jpg Moorish_Idol_Comparison_01.JPG|Moorish Idol art comparison Miracle_Worker_02.jpg|Miracle Worker As Apatura Iris When transformed her hair becomes lighter in color and longer in length. Her hair is also tied back in two pigtails that extend to her waist. As Miracle Worker Miracle Worker has a curvy purple mask, with yellow circles of varying sizes above her right eye, on her face. Her hair and eye color are magenta. A star shaped hair pin, with yellow, white, purple details, and black feathers, lies over her left eye. She wears a yellow, white, and purple suit with white ankle boots. Abilities As a civilian Mira is a skilled, aspiring florist. Having grown up assisting in her parents' flower shop, she has much experience in customer service as well as caring for a wide range of flora. Between juggling school, work, and her secret superhero identity she appears to be a decent multi-tasker. As Moorish Idol Moorish Idol has enhanced skills, such as speed, strength, and most prominently, stealth, as she can very easily go unnoticed in the shadows. Similar to Carapace, she is unable to reach great heights and must rely on her allies for being transported long distances or simply travel by foot. Moorish Idol uses her crossbow as her weapon, being able to use it in combat, and also uses it for her special power. Her special power, Harmony, allows her to use to use her crossbow to shoot a magical bolt that pacifies her target, as well as surrounding enemies, for a set amount of time. However, she must use her power wisely, as after using it once she transforms back to her civilian form five minutes after using it. Her power only works on amokized sentimonsters and akumatized victims with the ability to duplicate themselves. Aqua Form When accessing her aqua powers, Moorish Idol has the ability to breathe underwater and gains enchanced swimming capabilities and, unlike her normal form, she is extremely agile underwater. In and out of "Aqua Mode", she can use her crossbow as a breathing apparatus. Ice Form When accessing her ice powers, Moorish Idol has the ability to move freely and quickly on the ice with her ice skates. As Miracle Worker With her triton (a giant, yellow floral card holder), Miracle Worker is able to make appliances, devices, vehicles, and even people work erratically. Trivia *Mira (मीरा), of Indian origin, is a name that comes from the Sanskrit meaning “sea, ocean” and was famously borne by a 16th century Hindu princess who selflessly dedicated her life to Krishna. **Duval is a French surname that literally translates to “of the valley.” *Her Indian heritage, from her mother’s side, is based on one of the places where moorish idols are frequently found, the Indian Ocean. *Her abilities are inspired by the peaceful nature of moorish idols. Category:Characters Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona Category:Akumasona Category:Female Category:Fanon characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Akumatized victims